Pick Up Lines
by Gabi17
Summary: Clyde intenta probar que su mejor amigo NO es gay y le pide conseguir el número de un par de rubios. Como sea, no esperaba que Craig aceptara. Ligero Creek.


**AN:** Este fic va dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89 por su cumpleaños! Espero que la pases lindo Jazz y comas mucho pastel y tengas lindos regalos y stuff :3

**Advertencia:** Las mas ridículas pick-up lines que se puedan imaginar porque a Gabi le fascinan xD

* * *

"Por el amor de dios Craig, a este paso vas a morir virgen."

"Cállate, deberías preocuparte por ti idiota. Estoy seguro que tú y tu mano derecha son muy felices." Craig tenía su típica cara de 'me-muero-de-aburrimiento' y su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción aparte de hastió.

"Quiero decir." Continuó el castaño, ignorando por completo las palabras de su mejor amigo. "Bebe Stevens es la chica mas _hot_ de todo el instituto ¡y la acabas de dejar ir! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Me aburrí de ella, ya te lo dije."

"Argh Craig siempre haces lo mismo." Exclamó Clyde mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, un aura de resignación lo envolvía por completo y empezaba a creer que el pelinegro nunca se quedaría con ninguna chica.

Ambos se encontraban en McDonald's con un par de milkshakes de fresa (pedido por Clyde.) Craig acababa de terminar con Bebe, uniéndose a la lista de Chicas Con Las Que Craig Salió Y Nunca Se Acostó (CCLQCSYNSA, obviamente) y Clyde se empezaba a desesperar. Empezaba a creer que su mejor amigo era _gay_.

Ahora, Clyde no tenia ningún problema con eso si no fuera porque el bastardo de Tucker no le había dicho nada. ¡Es su mejor amigo! Él debería ser el primero en enterarse si es que Craig es gay o no. Oh pero Clyde tenía un plan, una idea perfecta para saber de una vez por todas si Craig es del otro bando o no.

"¿Craig a ti te gustan las rubias no?" Craig solo le sacó el dedo medio pero Clyde no necesitaba palabras para confirmarlo. Con solo ver la lista de chicas con las que había salido era más que suficiente para saber que era cierto, todas eran rubias. Pero ese no era el plan, no, no. Eso solo era para confundirlo hasta que... "Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo."

Craig juntó los ojos peligrosamente, una mirada de odio profundo dirigida hacia el castaño. "_Que_."

"Si, si. ¡Tienes miedo… de enamorarte!"

"No."

"Si."

"_NO._"

"Pruébalo." Clyde tenía una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios, algo que empezaba a enojar a Craig. "Tienes que traerme el número de…" Clyde miró a su alrededor rápidamente, encontrando dos rubios sentados a unas tres mesas. Perfecto. "Uno de esos dos rubios."

Craig siguió la dirección en donde Clyde señalaba, sin ningún interés aparente, pero Clyde tenía otra idea. El castaño sabia que Craig **jamás** aceptaría flirtear con otro hombre, nunca, imposible, ni pensarlo, absurdo, estu-

"De acuerdo."

"¿Eh?" Acaso Craig acababa de decir que…

"Lo hare, idiota." Y con su dedo medio en alto se acercó a la pareja de rubios. Uno de ellos era alto y tenía una parka naranja, su cabello rubio oscuro estaba despeinado y se encontraba de espaldas a Craig. Pero al pelinegro no le importaba. Su objetivo era otro. El pequeño rubio sentado frente a él, con un rubio claro y brillante completamente desordenado y en ángulos extraños, no dejaba de temblar mientras tomaba café barato de McDonald's. Se acercó confiadamente hasta pararse junto a la mesa, ambos rubios lo miraron sobresaltados y el pequeño dio un salto en su sitio.

Craig apoyó una mano en la mesa, dándole la espalda al chico de la parka naranja, y se acercó peligrosamente al otro rubio.

"¿Ves a mi amigo que esta por allá? Él quiere saber si crees que soy lindo." Un pesado silencio se apoderó de ambos rubios pero a Craig parecía no importarle ya que no despegó en ningún momento la mirada de los grandes ojos verdes del rubio. Dicho rubio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, un segundo hablaba con su mejor amigo y al siguiente tenía a un extraño encima de él, era demasiada _presión._

De pronto, el otro rubio empezó a reír descontroladamente, teniendo que coger la mesa para mantener su equilibrio mientras con una mano limpiaba las lágrimas que salían, pero a Craig tampoco le importaba, estaba esperando una respuesta y no se iría sin tenerla.

"¡K-ken cállate!" El rubio evitaba responderle a Craig, todos lo sabían. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por vergüenza y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos yendo a todos lados, evitando los profundos ojos azules del extraño.

"C-claro Tweek, y-ya vengo." Ken dijo entre fuertes carcajadas, mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas y se paraba, alejándose de ambos.

Dejando a Tweek solo con un perfecto extraño que pareciera a punto de violárselo.

Tweek intentó seguir a su amigo, pero Craig lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del brazo delicadamente.

"Tweek, lindo nombre. ¿Sabes como iría mejor? Con mi apellido en el."

"JESÚS."

"No, me llamo Craig. Y dime, ¿Tú eres un alien? Porque acabas de secuestrar mi corazón." Craig no mostraba ninguna expresión, sus ojos fríos y sin sonreír mientras recitaba palabras que derramaban azúcar. Por otro lado, Tweek no sabía dónde esconderse, se cubría los ojos con sus manos y trataba de controlar su sonrojo pero sabía que Craig aún lo estaba viendo.

"¿P-porque haces _ngh _esto?"

"Porque he notado que estas teniendo un gran problema en confesar tu amor por mí."

"GAH."

"Exacto." Craig volvió a coger las manos de Tweek, separándolas de su cara para poder ver sus grandes ojos verdes. Pero Tweek no quería, rehusándose a observar al extraño pelinegro, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Debes dejar de gastar agua. Báñate conmigo." Eso fue demasiado para el pobre rubio, que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

"¿QUE ES LO QUE NGH QUIERES?" Por fin abrió sus ojos, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en los opacos del otro. Como sea, no esperaba verlo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

"Tu número." Con manos temblosas y sin dejar de ver a Craig, Tweek sacó su celular y se lo extendió. Craig aceptó el celular y sin mirar marco su número, llamándose a sí mismo para luego colgar. "Ahora también tienes el mío. Llámame si quieres saber cómo se siente el verdadero amor." Y sin decir una sola palabra mas, Craig se separó del Tweek, el rubio que acababa de conocer en McDonald's por una estúpida apuesta con su mejor amigo.

Tweek no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero mientras observaba al pelinegro alejarse solo podía pensar en que lo quería volver a ver.

* * *

**AN:** Todas las pick-up lines han sido sacadas de: fuck-yeahpickuplines .tumblr .com and I regret nothing.


End file.
